1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of present invention relate to a battery management system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery management system and driving method thereof that is used for a vehicle, or other device using an electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles using gasoline or diesel internal combustion engines as a main power source cause pollution such as air pollution
Recently, in order to reduce pollution, intensive research has been conducted to develop electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
Electric vehicles use electric motors that are operated by electrical energy output from batteries. Electric vehicles use batteries in which a plurality of rechargeable battery cells are formed as one pack, as a main power source. Electric vehicles benefit the environment because they do not discharge air pollutants and they have a reduced noise level.
A hybrid vehicle is a cross between a vehicle using an internal combustion engine and an electric vehicle, and can use two or more power sources, for example, an internal combustion engine and a battery powered motor. Now, complex hybrid vehicles that use an internal combustion engine, or an electric motor, and a fuel cell have been developed. Fuel cells react hydrogen and oxygen to directly obtain electrical energy.
As mentioned above, in the vehicle using the electrical energy, the performance of the battery directly influences the performance of the vehicle. Therefore, the battery cell should have excellent performance, and should have a battery management system (hereinafter, referred to as BMS) that efficiently manages the charge and discharge of the battery cells by measuring the voltages of the respective battery cells, as well as the voltage and current of the entire battery.
A BMS can store experimental data concerning a cell, or a module of a battery calculated by an experiment, and can check the current state of a battery by comparing the currently measured state of the battery with experimental data. It takes a large amount of time to produce and develop a pack, and the chemical composition of the battery can change. It is, therefore, difficult to measure the experimental data of the pack after configuring the pack. Further, the pack output data calculated by multiplying the experimental data of an individual battery cell by the number of cells is inaccurate. Therefore, a more accurate modeling method of calculating pack output is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.